


AND THE TWO BECAME ONE!

by Arthi_97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Harrenhall to Kings Landing, Love Confessions, Mentioned Arya Stark, Mentioned Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthi_97/pseuds/Arthi_97
Summary: "You were well away! Why did you come back?" Asked Brienne.A short snippet from their journey between Harrenhall and Kings Landing.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	AND THE TWO BECAME ONE!

_"You were well away! Why did you come back?"_ Asked Brienne.

Jaime hadn't spoken much since they left Harrenhall. He didn't know what to answer her. He didn't exactly understand what he felt when he saw her in the pit with the angry bear. He literally begged with the bastard Locke for her and then jumped into the pit without thinking of anyone else, not even Cersei.

Jaime blankly stared at her, so vulnerable in that pink monstrosity of a gown.

Next morning, when he woke up, she wasn't there in the camp. He panicked and quickly got up. He saw Steelshanks and his men still sleeping. He ran around searching for her and relieved a heavy sigh when he saw her bathing in a lake a couple miles away from the camp. Jaime stood watching her quietly. Last time he saw her in a bath she was a confident, fierce warrior ready to defend her pretty Renly but now there was a different womanly vulnerability in her.

She rose to her feet and he turned away to respect her privacy.

_"Lady Brienne, I've some spare clothes for you."_ He said, _"Please wait here, I'll get them for you."_

She nodded. A few minutes later, Jaime returned to the lakeside and offered her the clothes.

She took them saying, _"Thank you!"_ in a very small voice.

Jaime decided he never again want his wench to speak like that. She's strong, brave who shouldn't sound so weak and vulnerable.

That night, they were lucky enough to get an inn to rest. However, due to lack of rooms, Brienne had to share with Jaime, since he won't let her out of his sight. When he laid beside her, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with her at such close proximity. After some time, Brienne started tossing and turning.

Suddenly, she cried, _"Ser Jaime!!"_

He realized she was having a nightmare. He couldn't resist the urge to hold her and assure her that they are alright.

_"I'm here, Brienne."_ He whispered shaking her shoulders.

_"You are having a nightmare. Wake up! Wake up!"_ He urged.

She woke up and suddenly hugged him fiercely. He was taken aback by the suddenness but he hugged her back with reassurance. It was the second time she held him and she was so gentle. He realized that he wouldn't let her go anywhere. However, she released him as soon as she regained her composure and flushed with embarrassment.

_"Hey, what happened? You want to talk?"_ Asked Jaime.

_"I'm sorry, Ser Jaime!"_ , she spoke softly, _" I just...I saw you die and I couldn't do anything."_ She confessed sobbing.

Jaime held her, turned her face so that he could look into her sapphire blue eyes and wiped her tears.

_"Brienne, do you want to know why I came back for you? I didn't realize it then, but now I know. I was afraid of what they might do to you and jumping into that bear pit without thinking was something not only for honor but love."_

As soon as he said that, he loved his wench so much that he can't bear to live without her. Brienne was on the verge of tears.

_"Please don't mock me, Ser. I don't have the strength in me to deal with all this."_ Her voice cracked.

Jaime fumed with anger towards all those who made her believe that she wasn't beautiful and can't be loved. So, he gently cupped her face and turned her towards him.

_"Brie, I'm not mocking you. I won't insult you ever again. But Gods help me, I've fallen in love with you so deeply that I can't bear to see you in pain anymore. There is no one I trust as much as I trust you."_

He finally leaned in and kissed her. She flinched and didn't kiss him back.

Thinking he overstepped, he pulled back and quickly moved away, _"I'm sorry! Obviously you don't feel the same and anyway you don't deserve a dishonorable Kingslayer like me."_

His face reflected hurt in such a way that she pulled him back and spoke, _"I... I... Please don't go. I wa...want you. I love you too, Jaime. I just don't know how...."_

The smile he gave was everything to her.

_"I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of!"_ He assured her.

They kissed each other finally and Jaime pulled back before it goes any further.

He held her hand, _"You are a maiden. I don't want to dishonor you. As soon as we get to Kings Landing, we'll get married."_

_"But I made a vow... "_ Brienne voiced her concern.

_"We made a vow, Brie. After our marriage, we'll take Sansa to safety and then search for Arya together."_ Jaime assured her.

_"But that'll be like betraying your own family and house."_

_"No, it won't. My father always wanted me to marry and settle down and you'll be my family after we marry and it's my duty to fulfill my wife's vows. I'll never ask you to leave your sword. I love you and I'll follow you anywhere."_ Jaime said.

Brienne smiled so beautifully and it lit up her beautiful eyes.

They slept holding each other with the hope of a beautiful future without any nightmare and free of Cersei's claws.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another. I hope you enjoy my stories. Please continue your support by leaving kudos and your encouraging comments.  
> Love to all the Braime fans all over the world.


End file.
